Italia
by Yaya Romance
Summary: La razón de porque a Romano no le importa si solo su hermano es llamado Italia es simple. Si los otros no lo llamaran así moriría. Traducción de la historia de Phoenix-Fire Power.
1. Chapter 1

Italia

¡Hola! Soy Yaya Romance y aquí les presento mi primer trabajo de traducción.

Como leyeron, esto es una Traducción.

La historia original le pertenece a Phoenix-Fire Power.

Aquí no encontraras Ita-cest. Solo al final un poco de Spamano.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es del famoso Hidekaz Himaruya y la historia a Phoenix-Fire Power

* * *

><p>Romano suspiro mientras miraba a su afiebrado hermano revolcarse en la cama y gemir de dolor ya que su fiebre seguía aumentando. Tomo un paño que mantenía en un recipiente con agua y lo puso en la frente de Veneciano, al parecer, el agua fría surtía efecto en ayudarlo.<p>

Romano cruzo sus piernas y puso su codo en el apoyabrazos de la silla en donde estaba sentado. Balanceaba su cabeza entre sus nudillos mientras continuaba observando a su hermano.

Estaban siendo unificados y los dos lo sabían. Ellos dos podían sentir el dolor del borde siendo destruido y convirtiéndolos en un solo país.

Romano volvió a suspirar y a poner el paño dentro del recipiente de agua luego de sacarlo de la frente de Veneciano.

Se echo hacia atrás en su silla y recorrió su cabello con sus dedos. En unas cuantas horas Italia se volvería un solo país. No habría Norte. Tampoco Sur. Solo seria ITALIA.

Y entonces se necesitaría solo una personificación para el país completo.

Y juzgando por la fiebre de Veneciano comparada con la sensación de Romano quien se sentía cada vez más fuerza entrar a su cuerpo con el paso del tiempo, los dos sabían cuál de los hermanos seria.

Austria y Hungría estarían seriamente decepcionados. Podría ser que España también. Quizás Prussia y Francia.

Romano no podía preocuparse realmente de cómo reaccionarían las otras naciones una vez que el tiempo pasara.

Demonios, la mayoría de ellas esperaban que Veneciano fuera el que sobreviviera.

Como sea, siempre ha habido un gran detalle.

La capital de Italia es Roma.

Su capital y su Corazón.

No los de Veneciano cuya capital y corazón siempre ha sido Venecia.

Romano alcanzo el paño por una vez más. Al sacarlo del recipiente le exprimió el agua fuera de el. Las gotas de agua fría fueron como un cielo en su piel Morena. Luego de posar cuidadosamente de vuelta el paño en la frente de su hermano puso su propia mano en su frente.

Suspiro mientras permanecía de pie y camino hacia la mesa donde había una botella de vino junto a dos vasos. Vertió el vino en uno de ellos y tomo un sorbo.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía con todo este giro de los acontecimientos. Por supuesto que sentía pena por su hermano. Él era el mayor y era su responsabilidad cuidar de su hermano pequeño. Odiaba ver a Veneciano en dolor.

Aunque había una parte de él que nunca admitiría. Había una parte que estaba encantada de que cuando los días de Veneciano acabaran con su muerte el surgiría como Italia. El sería el único con toda la atención y no sería empujado hacia un lado.

Chirrió los dientes por esos pensamientos traidores. Como hermano mayor que era, buscando placer en la muerte de su hermano.

Romano puso el vaso de vuelta en la mesa y se quedo mirando por la ventana.

Incluso con la división siempre ha habido una sola Italia reflexiono. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente puso a Veneciano en este estado? ¿Qué fue lo que lo creo en primer lugar?

Romano miro a su hermano y pensó en el pasado.

Cuando venían los tiempos de Guerra y la necesidad de pelear llegaba, Veneciano era dejado atrás. El era siempre quien iba a todas las guerras y luchaba.

El abuelo Roma siempre lo alentó a eso, permitiendo que Veneciano se quedara en casa a pintar y cantar mientras Romano estaba luchando.

Romano sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. Este no era el momento para pensar en el bastardo de su abuelo.

Relleno su vaso y lo llevo junto a la silla cerca de la cama de Veneciano, lo miro y asintió, parecía como si se estuviera quedando dormido. Por último al ver su pecho llenarse de aíre le dio una sensación de alivio.

Romano tomo un sorbo del vaso mientras lo seguía mirando. La debilidad se hacía notar en ese cuerpo de niño. Si bien había momentos en el que había sido fuerte eran pocos y escasos.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que lo volvía especial? ¿Era su lindura comparada con la suya? Era definitivamente amable, no había duda de eso. Pero había algo más.

"¿Alguna vez has sido Italia?" Suspiro a su hermano dormido. "¿O solo eres un humano suertudo que se fue por el camino equivocado de la reencarnación?"

Romano volvió a mirar por fuera de la ventana. Si se concentraba lo suficiente casi podría ser capaz de escuchar a la gente del Gobierno hablando. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Dio vuelta la mirada hacia su hermano. Su mano derivaba a lo largo del brazo y las manos de Veneciano.

"Tu piel es tan débil." Le dijo sujetando su mano y trazándola lentamente. "Es la mano de un artista, no la de un guerrero." "Es la mano de alguien que ha sostenido un pincel todo el dia, no la de alguien que ha sostenido espadas y armas."

Su propia mano compara con la de Veneciano, áspera y llena de cicatrices y cayos.

Su propio cuerpo, cubierto de cicatrices de guerra, esas guerras en las que ha luchado mientras Veneciano ha estado sano y salvo en casa. Nunca temiendo por su vida ni rezando para que el enemigo se retirara pronto.

"Para ser Italia." Le siguió susurrando. "Necesitas ser fuerte, necesitas ser duro." "Tienes que tener el nombre de Italia grabado en tu corazón." "¿Qué es exactamente lo que está grabado en tu corazón hermanito?"

"Todo este tiempo te han llamado a ti Italia." Dijo. "¿Es eso lo que te ha mantenido vivo todos estos años?" "¿Ser llamado así?" "Puede que tengas una conexión con la tierra, sin embargo estas lejos de ser una personificación real." "¿Es el creer y la esperanza lo que te hace seguir adelante?"

Romano se recostó en su silla. "Si simplemente el hecho de ser llamado como quien no eres te da la vida, entonces continua." "Yo lo permitiré." "Nuestras vidas enteras has sido tú a quien llaman Italia, ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar ahora?"

Romano suspiro y volvió a poner su cabeza en la parte superior de sus Nudillos. "Eres bastante problemático ¿Sabes?"

En ese momento ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La primera fue el final del papeleo que declaraba a Italia un país unificado. La segunda que la fiebre de Veneciano termino. Y la tercera fue que Veneciano siguió respirando en paz.

Romano miro el rostro de su hermano una vez mas y suspiro antes de beber vino.

* * *

><p>"Escucha." "Quédate aquí" Yo me ocupare de las cosas al frente. Dijo Romano levantando su arma. Chequeo las balas para estar seguro de que estuvieran en su sitio.<p>

Veneciano se inclino frente a él retorciendo sus manos juntas a modo de preocupación. Eso no tiene sentido hermano. Nosotros deberíamos salir a pelear juntos.

Romano se encogió de hombros. Ellos solo necesitan a uno de nosotros peleando. El otro debe mantenerse aquí para conservar la moral. Quédate aquí. Le ordeno.

Veneciano lo miro triste mientras asentía.

La mirada dura de Romano se suavizó al acercarse mientras le acariciaba el pelo Veneciano.

Lo hago para protegerte. Le dijo suavemente Romano. Tú lo sabes.

Unos ojos cafés se encontraron con los suyos. ¿Pero de que es lo que hermano me está protegiendo?

Romano resoplo. Eso es por lo que yo se y tu nunca averiguaras. Te veo luego.

¡Adiós hermano! ¡Suerte!

* * *

><p>España suspiro mientras se recostaba en contra de Romano. Puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del más pequeño y los estrecho.<p>

"La guerra se vuelve tan idiota." Dijo España. Romano le gruño antes de aspirar del cigarro que robo de la boca al Español.

España lo miro claramente divertido. Sus ojos verdes eran claros y su mirada le hizo recordar a Romano el tiempo en que era un niño. Esos momentos en que sentía como si España estuviera mirando su alma y viendo sus secretos.

"¿Roma?"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

España sonrió cuando se inclino ligeramente hacia delante. "¿Qué pasaría?" Le susurro a centímetros de su oído. "¿Si te llamara Italia?"

Romano levanto una ceja. El nunca podría mentir en algo de tal magnitud. Al menos no a España. "Veneciano empezaría a morir."

España deslizo su mano por el brazo de Romano. Rizo s mano alrededor del hombro. ¿Verdaderamente no te importa que otro sea llamado por lo que tú eres?

"Si no fuera Veneciano, si podría importarme" Dijo Romano. No se fijo en la mano que ahora le hacía círculos en la parte posterior de su cuello con el pulgar.

España suspiro y se recostó contra Romano. "Al contrario de lo que otros piensan eres un hombre muy fuerte y muy cariñoso"

Romano rodo sus ojos y empujo a España hacia su pecho para abrazarlo como se debe. "Si bien los demás pueden ir a joderse ellos mismos."

España rio suave.

"Lo diré solo esta y una vez." Suspiro. "Porque no quiero que Veneciano muera."

Se levanto y beso a Romano. Romano entrelazo sus manos en el cabello de España inclinando su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Al separarse España se inclino una vez más de modo que su boca quedara en la oreja de Romano.

"Italia." Suspiro.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? Dejenlos en un Review.

Hasta la próxima vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Italia – Capitulo 2

Hola! Aquí está mi ser de vuelta con la traducción de la Segunda parte del FanFic.

Sinceramente… no tenía idea de que había segunda parte, ni la autora sabia que tendría xD

Por eso me demore… hace un par de días me di cuenta de la actualización y como tengo la suerte, o mala suerte, de vivir en Chile, donde Manu tiene muchos problemas con la educación, esta mañana me levante temprano para ir al colegio y se lo habían tomado, así que me dije, traduciré, tengo tiempo xD

Aunque haciendo un poco de Spoiler, desearan que tenga otra parte más!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, así de triste, pero orgullosa de traducir. Hetalia es de Himaruya-sama y la historia de Phoenix-Fire Power.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿No sería mejor que solo desapareciera hermano?" Pregunto Feliciano.<em>

_Las manos de Lovino estaban temblando. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"_

_Feliciano sonrió. "Si yo muriera, sería mejor ¿no? Digo, tu serias llamado como quien en realidad eres." _

_Lovino resoplo. "Yo ya soy llamado como debo. Romano" _

_Feliciano negó con la cabeza. "No, no eres Romano." _

_Feliciano empezó a desaparecer frente a Lovino y el miedo inundo sus ojos._

"_Tú eres Italia." Susurro Feliciano antes de desaparecer por completo_

Repentinamente Romano se sentó en su cama con la respiración agitada. Su mano se agarro a la cruz que llevaba en el cuello para tranquilizarse. Respiro hondo para calmar a su corazón que latía con fuerza. Sus ojos miraron hacia al lado. Veneciano no estaba. Tirando sus sabanas corrió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Veneciano. Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que al chocar contra la pared dejo un hueco en ella. La cama estaba vacía. No había ningún signo de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. Los ojos de Romano se abrieron desmesuradamente y corrió de vuelta a su habitación donde casi se tira sobre su celular. Con dedos temblorosos marcó el tan familiar número y se lo llevo a la oreja.

Primer Pitido.

"_Por favor, Dios."_

Segundo Pitido.

"_Por favor, contesta."_

Tercer Pitido.

"_Te lo ruego. Por favor." _

El cuarto pitido fue interrumpido a la mitad y la voz somnolienta de Veneciano contesto con un "¿Hola?"

Romano no respondió, solo suspiro aliviado.

"¿Hermano?" Pregunto Veneciano. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No" Respondió Romano. Se sorprendió por lo firme que sonaba su voz. "Creo que te he llamado por accidente. Estaba tratando de llamar a España"

"Pero son…" Hubo una pausa y probablemente Veneciano observo un reloj. "Las tres de la Mañana. ¿Para qué quieres llamar al hermano mayor España?"

"Nada que te importe, Veneciano" Dijo Romano. "Buenas Noches"

Antes de que su hermano pudiera responder pulso el botón para finalizar la llamada. Aun con el teléfono en la mano se la llevo a la frente mientras se deslizaba por la muralla hacia el suelo aliviado.

* * *

><p>Debió haber sabido que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de su hermano luego de llamarlo en la mitad de la noche.<p>

Sin embargo Romano en la mañana aun estaba con sueño mientras se preparaba su desayuno y café con una rebanada de pan en la boca.

Veneciano corrió dentro de la casa que ambos compartían.

"Hermano, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto de inmediato.

Romano paro de echarle azúcar a su café y escupió el pan para mirar a su hermano sobre su hombro. "Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Por qué crees que no lo estoy?"

"Ayer sonaste muy raro por el teléfono." Dijo Veneciano. "Y el hecho de que me llamaras en medio de la noche."

Romano suspiro mientras tomaba una vez más el pan y se preocupaba de echarle la cantidad de mermelada adecuada. "Te lo dije. Estaba llamando a España y accidentalmente marque tu número."

"Mi número y el de España son completamente diferentes, incluso el primer digito, no pudiste haberte confundido." Señalo Veneciano. "Y también llame a España. Dijo que nunca lo llamaste."

"No era tan importante." Romano se movió. "¿Quieres desayunar? ¿O ya comiste?"

"Ya comí." Dijo Veneciano. "Quiero saber qué es lo que te preocupa"

"Nada"

"¡No me digas que nada!" Veneciano comenzó a llorar. "¡Soy tu hermano! Se todo sobre ti. Te conozco más que nadie. Ahora dime que es lo que está mal."

"Te dije que nada." Grito Romano.

"¡No te creo!" Lloro Veneciano.

Romano apretó sus dientes antes de dejar caer el cuchillo con mantequilla sobre la mesa junto al pan.

Se volvió hacia su hermano y se tiro hacia el en un abrazo que los dejo a los dos en el suelo.

"¿Hermano?" Exclamo Veneciano.

Romano no dijo nada y solo apretó más al menor en sus brazos. "No"

"¿No, qué?" Pregunto amablemente Veneciano.

Romano levanto la cara. Veneciano la iba a levantar cuando vio las lágrimas que se habían amontonado en los ojos de su hermano.

"No te vayas." Suspiro Romano. "No me dejes, ¡Nunca! Por favor, nunca me dejes."

Veneciano puso sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. "Tonto Fratello." Suspiro. "Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte."

"Italia." Dijo Romano a través de los hombros de Veneciano. "¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Tú eres Italia!"

"¡Romano!" Exclamo Veneciano. "¡Tú también eres Italia!"

"¡No! ¡No lo soy!" Grito Romano. "¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! ¡Tu lo eres! ¡Solamente tú eres Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia!"

* * *

><p>"Parece que estas un poco perdido. ¿No?" Pregunto España.<p>

Romano se negó a reconocer el calor que desprendían sus mejillas. "Cállate."

España le ofreció una taza de Café que Romano acepto con gusto. "Después de que Italia me llamara me preocupe bastante. Todo lo que gritabas era "Italia""

Romano se quedo mirando el Café antes de tomar un sorbo. "Tengo que admitir que perdí el control."

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que provoco todo esto?" Pregunto España mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Romano.

"Tuve un sueño" Dijo Romano en voz baja. "En donde Italia estaba desapareciendo porque sabía que él no era Italia"

"Yo creo que mientras la gente lo siga llamado Italia él lo seguirá siendo." Dijo España.

Romano negó con la cabeza. "No funciona de esa manera, si el llegara a enterarse moriría. Sin importar cuantas personas lo llamen Italia"

"¿Te das cuenta de que él lo sabrá algún día?" Dijo España.

Romano asintió lentamente. "Lo hago, temo que pase todos los días. Y esa no es la peor parte."

"¿Cuál es?" Pregunta España.

Romano lo miro. "Hay una parte en el fondo de mi mente que quiere ese día, lo espera. Todos los días puedo escucharme diciéndome "¿No sería mejor si muriera? De esa forma todos sabrán quien eres. Nadie te pasara por alto. Nadie lo querrá a él de nuevo, solamente a ti.""

España se acerco y abrazo a Romano. "Todo está bien."

Romano negó. "Soy un horrible hermano Mayor."

"No" Dijo España negando con firmeza. "Puedes ser cualquier cosa menos un mal hermano mayor. Eres uno maravilloso, das todo lo que puedes por que el otro pueda sobrevivir"

Sin que los dos se enteraran, la temblorosa mano de Veneciano se afirmaba del otro lado de la pared hacia el pasillo, escuchando cada palabra con claridad.

* * *

><p>Fin! O no? No tengo idea… pero eso era a lo que me refería! Yo quiero más! D:<p>

Que le pasara a Veneciano? D:

¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? ¿Notas homicidas por una continuación?

Déjenlos en un Review :D

Levantarse temprano es malo. No lo hagan xD

Yaya Romance ~


End file.
